Mei and Uncle Jack
by WritinginCT
Summary: A little refugee from another reality arrives on Atlantis and John and Sam find themselves suddenly facing their daughter. Who will be up to the challenge of being the parent the grieving little girl needs. Sam/Jack


At Ronon's nod Jack stuck his head around the corner and surveyed. What he saw and heard almost broke his heart. The little girl with a thick dirty-blonde pony tail was hugging one of the support posts on the balcony and tearfully pleading, "'Lantis please talk to me. I promise I'll be good. Please talk to me. He doesn't want me here 'Lantis. I wanna go home. Please talk to me, you have to tell me how to get home. I want _my_ daddy, 'Lantis. Please... "

Over and over again she pleaded with the city to talk to her. Finally her little legs gave out in exhaustion and she slid down to sit on the floor of the balcony, still with her arms clutching the post.

Jack swallowed hard and tried to figure out what to say. He stepped out onto the balcony when he thought he was ready but the instant she looked at him and he saw more than familiar blue eyes staring out at him from John Sheppard's features all his prepared opening lines scattered to the wind. It had been one thing to see her in pictures, but here up close in person her parentage was even more evident. And it made Jack smile.

Before he could say anything, he was further blown away when she sniffed hard and whispered, "Uncle Jack?"

------------------------------  
_Three weeks ago  
_------------------------------

Major Lorne's team stepped back through the gate after a quiet trading mission. It was late on Atlantis and the control room was quiet with minimal personnel. John had been up anyway and decided to touch base with Lorne to see how the mission went. They were chuckling over some language mishap that had almost married off one of his men to a local girl when suddenly all the chevrons on the Stargate lit up at once and the wormhole engaged. The iris shield would not engage and everyone immediately prepared for anything incoming through the gate.

They didn't have long to wait as a large casket-like object slipped through and came to rest on the floor in front of the gate. A heartbeat later the wormhole disengaged.

John and Lorne approached the object carefully, weapons at the ready. It appeared to be of Ancient design and had a very thick layer of ice and frost on it. It was Lorne that recognized it first and said, "This looks just like the stasis pod that General O'Neill was in down in Antarctica."

Lorne reached out and brushed away the frost covering the top and gasped as the occupant came into view.

John leaned over and looked and was just as surprised as Lorne to see a child, a little girl, in the pod. He reached out to brush away some more frost and felt an odd sense of familiarity with the girl. She looked like he should know who she was, and it was very discomforting.

Rodney, Radek, and Woolsey all hit the control room at the same time. And they were all getting their first reports and looks at the pod from the control area when it suddenly activated. They all watched as it warmed and melted the ice and frost then opened.

Woolsey shouted for biohazard precautions and had the tower sealed off. John, Lorne and the other Marines went on full alert for trouble, weapons pointed at the pod's occupant.

They saw the little girl's eyes flutter then open and she sat up warily and looked around. Her expression was confused as she took everyone in and then her eyes fell on John. She looked even more confused and said quietly, "Daddy? Is that you?"

John didn't lower his weapon but cocked his head and replied, "You know me?"

She looked around at everyone pointing weapons at her and met John's eyes again. Her bottom lip started quivering and the look of confusion on her face turned in to fear. She nodded.

John's brow was deeply furrowed and he asked, "Who are you?"

Her voice was soft as she replied, "It's me, Mei, Daddy. Why are they pointing guns at me? I didn't do anything wrong. You told me to listen to 'Lantis and do what she said. I did that. I promise I did, Daddy. Are you mad at me now? Did I do something bad?"

John had no answers to any of her questions. He was still trying to process her calling him "Daddy". Woolsey had made his way down to the pod and let out the breath he had been holding and whispered in shock, "She looks just like Colonel Sheppard."

It was what everyone else in the control room was thinking but were afraid to say out loud.

Rodney and Radek were at the control consoles trying to figure out what exactly happened and they all heard Rodney say, "This can't possibly be right."

Rodney met Radek's eyes and Radek nodded.

"What is it Dr. McKay?" Woolsey asked.

"According to this, the gate dialed itself." His hands began waving about to clarify, "I don't mean it "dialed" itself, I mean it connected _with_ itself somehow. But that's impossible."

Everyone was trying to digest that and the room was eerily quiet for a minute. When a little voice pleaded, "'Lantis, why won't you talk to me? I don't think this is where I'm supposed to be. You have to send me back home, 'Lantis."

Mei was sitting with her arms wrapped tightly around her knees, her eyes tightly closed in concentration. With a loud sob she dropped her head to her knees and buried her head in her arms. John swallowed hard when he heard her crying and continuing to plead, "I'm scared and I want my daddy, 'Lantis. I want to go home. Please, I want _my_ daddy."

John inched closer, not knowing at all what to say or do. For all they new she was some sort of new Replicator or some other kind of threat, there was no way to guarantee at the moment that she was even human. John knew he had to be vigilant knowing that it could well be a trap. But there was a sliver of something in his mind that reminded him that if she was in fact just a normal little girl that got to Atlantis through some extraordinary means that she had to be scared to death. And it wouldn't be the first bizarrely extraordinary thing to ever happen on Atlantis. He lowered his weapon and motioned for the rest of the men to do he same. But they remained vigilant.

"Mei, where did you come from?" he asked gently.

She sniffed hard and peeked out at him, "Atlantis."

"_This_ is Atlantis, Mei."

"But everybody was sick. Did you find medicine to fix everybody while I was in the pod? Did the medicine do that to your hair?"

"What do you mean everyone was sick? And what about my hair?"

"You know. They got the spots and then went to sleep and didn't wake up. Your hair is all dark now. It's not gray anymore."

John was trying to sort that out. And he wondered if in fact she weren't a threat, if it were possible that she had arrived from an alternate reality or maybe even some sort of time travel. Either of those things would explain her arrival and story. One or both had been proven possible and John himself had had the pleasure of experiencing both phenomenon.

As he looked at her he realized that like her features being his own and familiar, her wide, brilliant blue eyes were niggling at John's brain. They were familiar yet not, and it was puzzling. And if she _was_ his daughter from the future - just who was her mother? He wasn't seeing anyone romantically. And he couldn't imagine any sort of a "surprise" from his past showing up, he was always very careful. But those eyes were familiar and it was bugging him.

He spied something in the pod next to Mei and picked it up, it was an envelope with his name on it written in his own handwriting. Inside was a note and a memory stick. The note was short and to the point, "_Just watch the video on the memory stick, it'll explain everything. - Sheppard_".

John said lightly to Mei, "Just stay here a minute, okay? I need to go check this out."

She nodded and he managed to give her a little smile.

John headed up to the control area and handed the memory stick to Rodney. He plugged it into an un-networked computer and quickly found the video file. The look of shock on everyone's faces when they saw the image of a John Sheppard that was about ten or so years older and a whole lot grayer filled the screen.

The Sheppard in the video's voice sounded exhausted. "My name is General John Sheppard of the United States Air Force and leader of the Atlantis colony. The year is 2019. Obviously if you're watching this, it's not 2019 and my nine-year old daughter has arrived on your doorstep in a stasis pod. The real kicker is that according to Atlantis she's not just traveling through time, but she's also moving across realities. I don't know how it works exactly, but Atlantis promised me she'd be safe and Atlantis worked on the calculations a long time. And I don't know about you folks, but when Atlantis tells us something, we listen. There's a bunch of data files along with this video that will explain a lot of things. But long story short, a plague has ripped through Pegasus. It starts out looking like chicken pox then folks fall asleep and never wake up. It has a ninety-nine percent mortality rate and it's just about wiped everyone out. I've included all the data on it, but nothing we tried was even able to slow it down. Now before you panic, Mei is immune and she and the pod were decontaminated by Atlantis before she was sent to you. We haven't been able to contact Earth in over a week. I'm afraid that somehow the disease found its way there. I just don't know. But I couldn't send her there so doing this was the only way to save my daughter's life."

The older Sheppard started coughing and he absently reached up to scratch his neck, and as he moved his shirt those watching could see a few red blotches on his skin. He sipped some water and continued, "Yeah. To answer your next question. I've got it. And I'm not leaving my daughter alone in a city full of corpses. Not that Atlantis would let me anyway. She's as much her daughter as she is mine. All Mei's information is in another file. The details of her conception are a little... unusual. Again to make a long story short. After we defeated the Wraith Atlantis decided it was time to repopulate herself with those that have the ATA gene. Because I've always been her favorite, Atlantis decided to start with me. After stealing," he paused and looked at the ceiling and said, "Yes, you _did_ steal it. We've been through that before...," before refocusing on the camera and continuing, "a sample of my DNA, she weeded her way through all the women on Atlantis for one that she felt would be the best compatible match and she stole some of that person's DNA. We found the incubator with Mei in it about five months into her development. Atlantis was somehow able to combine and manipulate the DNA to produce a viable child- Mei."

Another coughing fit on his part interrupted the story, everyone gathered around the monitor was wondering out loud who the potential mother could be.

Suddenly John knew exactly whose eyes had been staring back at him from Mei's face. He prayed that he was wrong. General O'Neill was going to kill him. It wouldn't matter that Mei had been conceived in another time and reality from a near sentient-sounding city from a different John Sheppard and Samantha Carter's DNA. What was going to run like wildfire through the Stargate program was that John Sheppard had a love child with the woman that is, for all intents and purposes even if it's not legally official, General O'Neill's _wife_.

John's fear was confirmed when his older self continued, "I don't know what your situation is there and who's made it through which war, but Mei's mother was Colonel Samantha Carter. She died when Mei was three here in this reality and Mei barely remembers her. I've raised her by myself," he looked at the ceiling again, "yes, I know you helped too." Re-facing the camera again he continued, "Look, I know this is a lot to take in, and I'm sorry. I'm just out of time. Mei is good kid, and she's so smart it's scary sometimes. I just hope...," he paused and everyone could see the tears brimming in his eyes, "I just hope that someone in your reality will give her a good home and keep her safe and happy. Whether it's the me on your side or someone else. Just take care of her for me. Please."

As the messaged ended, John's eyes were drawn to the forlorn little figure still sitting down in the stasis pod. He couldn't imagine being his other self. Simply couldn't imagine it. And now what? She might genetically be his daughter but he wasn't her father. John's brain was whirling and he suddenly realized that all the eyes in the control room were on him.

He looked around at everyone and just shook his head and shrugged. He met Rodney's eyes and Rodney just ticked his head to the side and rolled his shoulders before turning his attention back to the data files on the memory stick.

Skimming it quickly Rodney announced excitedly, "He sent all their expedition information. All sixteen years' worth. Mission reports, research, and even the location of zedpm's that they found along the way. It's all here. Everything."

He and Radek returned to pour over the data and Woolsey took charge of the situation. "Alright. For the moment we are going to take this at face value. But with suitable precautions. It could still be an elaborate trick. We need biohazard and explosives sweeps of the gateroom and a complete medical workup on our young visitor. I want verification that she is in fact who the other John Sheppard says she is."

------------------------------  
_Two Days Later  
_------------------------------

Jack and Sam were in the conference room trying to process the information that Hank Landry had just shared with them. The unscheduled dial-in from Atlantis and the information it contained about the unexpected delivery from an alternate reality had taken everyone at the SGC by surprise.

Dr. Lee was across from them babbling to Sam about their theory about how the other Atlantis was able to accomplish the trans-dimensional time travel. Sam was listening half-heartedly and was still partly in shock after learning that there was now a little person on Atlantis that definitively had half her DNA.

Jack's eyes were soft as he was staring at the video screen that was still displaying a picture of Mei. There was a ghost of a smile hovering around his mouth, because although he could see a little of Sheppard in Mei's face, there was more than an abundance of Carter there too. A little mini Sam. He couldn't imagine what that child was feeling right now, everything being the same yet different. She had to be terrified. They, meaning Sheppard and Carter along with himself and Woolsey, needed to figure out where exactly the best place was for Mei and soon.

As if reading his mind, Landry said gently, "The Daedalus will be in orbit tomorrow ready to take you both to Atlantis."

---------------

Jack finally tracked Sam down. He saw her sitting at the table in the mess hall, her laptop in front of her ignored in favor of staring out the window as they zipped along through hyperspace.

She had been avoiding him since they had the news about broken to them. Jack went and got himself some coffee and something that resembled pie and went and sat down across from her without waiting for an invitation. They had long gotten past the need for invitations in their relationship.

Sam didn't say anything as he sat down and and slowly ate his pie. When he had finished and pushed away the plate he took a sip of coffee and said lightly, "Penny for your thoughts."

Sam met his eyes and he could see the pain and uncertainty in them. Her voice was low as she replied honestly, "I don't know how I'm supposed to feel or react to any of this."

"I don't think there are really any rules to govern this. What you feel is what you feel. I just wish you wouldn't shut me out of what that _is_, Sam."

"Sorry. I just...," she sighed and continued, "I just thought my life was pretty much were I wanted it to be. You and I are... well, you and I." She grinned then let it fade as she went on, "And I'm going to be taking command of the new research ship when it's completed and everything was all neat and tidy. Just like I like things. Now suddenly I have this daughter from another reality that doesn't know me or even remember the Sam that was her mother. And I'm worried that when we're all sitting around a conference table that all you men are going to be looking at me as the logical one to take her end of discussion."

"I seem to remember a certain Air Force Captain that went went fiercely maternal on all of us way back when we found Cassandra." Jack reminded gently.

"That was another time, Jack. Sometimes it feels like a whole other lifetime. My life is totally different now. And I've accepted that motherhood for me became collateral damage a long time ago."

Her willing acceptance of that cut through Jack. Children, and the having of children were topics the two of them always danced around in any conversations about their future.

"Sam, no one is going to try and foist this on you. It's your decision. And for all we know Sheppard might want to step up, we won't know that until we're all in a room together. But as someone who knows you pretty well I'd say, I think you might want to look at this as maybe an opportunity for something you only thought was lost."

"I know. I have been. I'm just really overwhelmed by it all."

Jack reached over and took her hand and gave it a squeeze. "I'm here with you, you know that right?"

She squeezed back and smiled faintly. "I know."

---------------

On Atlantis, Mei had been subjected to every test Keller could come up with. She was certified to be one hundred percent human, with a genetic profile that conclusively showed her to be the genetic offspring of John Sheppard and Samantha Carter. There was no sign of the plague that had wiped out her home reality and in general her health was perfect.

However the image of her lying unmoving in a fetal position on an infirmary bed would seem to indicate otherwise. She had refused to eat and reluctantly drank the juice and nutritional shakes that they gave her. She was miserable and grieving and no one could seem to reach her. She kept asking for her father. And no one was quite sure if she meant the one she left behind or man that wore his face in this reality.

---------------

John had made himself scarce once Mei had been escorted to the infirmary. He was trying to deal with his own thoughts and emotions about the entire situation and he didn't want her to get too attached or dependent on him because it wasn't likely that she would be remaining on Atlantis. And as much as he liked kids, he had never really considered fatherhood for himself. He hoped that Colonel Carter would take Mei back to Earth and raise Mei herself. It would probably be the best thing for Mei overall.

---------------

Rodney was rubbing his neck as he entered the infirmary. He gave Mei a cursory glance and frowned seeing her forlorn little self curled up in a ball on the bed. He almost wished his sister were here, he'd be willing to bet she'd know how to comfort Mei.

He made his way over to Keller and asked as he continued to rub his neck, "Jennifer, do you have any more of that stuff you gave me before to fix this?"

"How long have you been hunched over a laptop this time?"

"Oh, ah, thirteen hours give or take. There's just a ton of material to sort through."

"_Rodney_. Thirteen hours? You have to pace yourself better. If you keep it up you're going to look like Quasimodo."

"I know. Can you fix it?"

She sighed and went and opened the med cabinet. She handed him a couple of packets of pills and said, "Here is the naproxen, take it and a hot shower and then get some rest stretched out in a real bed, okay?"

"Yeah. I'm gonna grab something hot to eat then do just that. Thanks."

Rodney turned to go and he almost missed Mei's quiet voice saying, "Uncle Rodney?"

He turned around in surprise and walked towards her bed. "You call me your uncle?"

She nodded her head. He could see she was trying not to cry when she asked, "Can you fix 'Lantis?"

"I can fix just about anything. What do you think is broken, Mei?"

"'Lantis won't talk to me."

One of the more interesting differences that their partial analysis of the data files revealed was that the other Atlantis apparently had a very interactive artificial intelligence and was practically sentient. Natural gene carriers could actually hear the AI in their heads.

Rodney sat down on the edge of the bed next to her. "Oh. That. Well, little one, our Atlantis isn't quite like your Atlantis. She doesn't talk to anyone here."

"But you can fix it right?"

Rodney's expression was oddly gentle as he said, "I'm sorry, Mei. It's not something I can fix."

She frowned in response and he reached over and smoothed out a strand of her hair. Her tummy decided to rumble at that precise moment. Rodney asked, "Are you hungry?"

Mei shrugged and out of nowhere Rodney offered, "I was gonna go see what they had for dinner in the mess hall, you wanna come with me? Find something you like?"

She sniffed and nodded. He handed Mei her sneakers from the floor and looked up to meet Jennifer's eyes. She grinned and nodded her approval for the excursion.

---------------

Something resembling meatloaf and mashed potatoes ended up on both their trays and Rodney found himself chuckling when she spied the desert cooler and said in awe, "The jello is _blue_!"

When he got one out for her and placed it on her tray he found himself the recipient of the first smile anyone had gotten out of the lost little girl since her arrival. And in that moment she looked so much like Sam that Rodney was floored. It suddenly took the abstract concept of Mei's genetic makeup and made it very real.

They were halfway through their meal when another tray was dropped on the table and Ronon joined them. He gave Mei a smile and dug into his own food without a word.

Mei looked at Ronon sadly and dropped her eyes down to her plate where she was twirling her fork in her potatoes. Ronon saw her action and asked, "What's the matter?"

She shook her head and ate another bite of meatloaf.

"You can tell me y'know. Won't hurt my feelings." Ronon offered.

Her voice was sad as she said, "I held your hand when you went to sleep. But I couldn't make you wake up again."

Rodney suddenly wanted to be anywhere but where he was. What had possessed him to think he was up for spending time with an obviously grieving child.

Ronon, the man not known for his communication skills, actually saved the day. He grinned at Mei and said, "You and I musta been really good friends for you do to that for me."

Mei nodded and Ronon chewed another mouthful of food and swallowed before offering, "Maybe you and I can be friends here. Whatdaya think?"

This time the smile that she gave Ronon wasn't the wide beaming kind that Sam was known for, instead it was the closed lipped reserved smile that they all saw often on the face of John Sheppard.

---------------

The majority of staff on Atlantis were coolly polite to Mei but everyone tended to shy away from her if at all possible. Many did not believe that she had come from a different time and reality and they waiting for her to suddenly explode or attempt to take over the city in some way. She was viewed as a threat.

Mei was painfully withdrawn and rarely spoke. She was nothing like the bright and vivacious little girl Radek and Rodney saw on the candid videos the other Sheppard had included in the data files. They had watched highlights of her growing up and it was more than obvious that Sheppard had doted on his daughter. She had a fearless streak that would have probably had other normal parents pulling their hair out, but Sheppard seemed to have taken it all in stride and even encouraged it if the videos of them jumping off the pier to go swimming and roller blading through Atlantis were to be believed. Mei had been loved and spoiled with attention and had thrived.

Rodney and Radek couldn't understand why their Sheppard had all but fallen off the planet in his efforts to avoid Mei. They knew he liked kids and kids liked him and it just made no sense.

Ronon became her seemingly only friend. And when it was decided that she really needed to be in regular quarters and not the infirmary it was Ronon that suggested that they put her in the empty room next to his. Given that unless she was with Ronon she had a Marine assigned to her at all times it seemed like a workable arrangement. The Marine could stand guard at that door just as easily as any other.

Teyla had tried to befriend Mei but Mei had shied away. In her reality Teyla had been killed in a cave-in when Mei was a year old. She never had the opportunity to know Teyla. Though Teyla accepted Mei's reticence she was not so accepting of the distance that John was keeping between himself and the child. And she took it out on him in the gym.

John picked himself up for the third time and shook off the blow. He whirled the bantos rods around and asked Teyla, "Did I do something to piss you off or something?"

Teyla attacked again and fast as lightning she moved around him and dealt a stinging blow to his arm that was sure to leave a bruise. She inhaled deeply and answered, "Yes. This distance you are keeping between yourself and Mei is not beneficial to either of you."

"I'm not her father."

"Yet you wear the face of the only father she's ever known. She has lost everything and everyone she has ever held dear, Colonel Sheppard, and some encouragement from you would perhaps go a long way towards helping her get through her grief."

"I just don't want her to get too attached to me. There's no way Stargate Command is going to let her stay on Atlantis. I'm hoping that Colonel Carter wants to take her back to Earth and raise her. It would be the best thing for Mei."

Teyla took in what he said and they started circling each other again, and she asked, "And what if Colonel Carter does not wish to take her?"

John shrugged and said, "I don't know. I guess then Stargate Command would find her a home somewhere back on Earth."

Teyla frowned at his response and attacked fiercely. John again found himself on the ground and one of Teyla's bantos rods against his throat. Her eyes were livid as she ground out through gritted teeth, "She is your blood. I would never have thought that you would give up your own child so easily."

John's eyes were a little sad, belying the unfeeling nature of his words. "I'm not her father.'

---------------

John had gone for his normal run, the methodic motions were relaxing even as they worked his heart's muscles. He took a break for some water on the far side of the city. He happened to look out one of the windows and saw Ronon out on the pier with Radek and Mei. They had a big box kite that they were trying to get off the ground. He stood there transfixed as he watched them. Radek must have asked her a question because she stood there concentrating for a minute before jumping up and down in excitement. Whatever she said must have been the right answer because Radek was smiling and nodding his head. He watched as they finally got the kite in the air and Radek let go of line completely, leaving it all up to Mei.

Unbeknown to everyone, John had also watched all the candid videos the other Sheppard had sent. He had watched as his other self helped a toddling Mei take her first steps. He had watched as she played in a bathtub full of bubbles. He had watched as she learned to tie her shoes. He watched her doing math problems with ease on a white board. He had watched as she tried to frost a lumpy little cake that she made for Ronon's birthday. He had watched her grow up in snippets. And with each one that he watched, he had found paternal feelings stirring that he didn't know he had in him.

She had been happy and no father had ever been more proud than that other Sheppard. He had also watched a video meant for Mei when she was older. In it, her dying father told her how much he loved her and how much she meant to him and everyone on Atlantis and how he wanted all her dreams to come true. John had stopped that one in mid-play. He just couldn't watch the rest of it knowing what it had to have been doing to the other man inside to have to record such a message.

She was enjoying herself out in the sun and fresh air on the pier. John knew that she had been very withdrawn and depressed and it was good for her to be having a little lighthearted fun. He hoped that she would be able to eventually move past all of this and return to being that effervescent little girl he had seen in the videos. She deserved it, and she deserved a safe home and a family to love her to pieces. And while he might eventually be able to let himself be the latter, the former was a problem. Atlantis wasn't safe yet. Not enough for _his_ child.

Radek turned to go, leaving Mei and Ronon to have fun with the kite. He happened to look up at one of the building and saw Colonel Sheppard watching them with an unguarded look of longing on his face.

---------------

It had been a long couple of weeks waiting for the Daedalus to arrive.

Sam and Jack had also viewed all the home movies of Mei and her father. It was really weird watching the early videos where the other Sam was there, and even weirder to watch more after they knew she had been killed. Jack himself had been seen often in those early videos. But not very often after their Sam's death, and when he did, he looked haunted.

Overall it was fun to watch Mei grow up. And on more than one occasion Jack even caught Sam giggling at the screen. When they had watched them all Sam said sadly, "He was good father."

Jack agreed, "Yeah, he was."

"Do you think our John Sheppard has that in him?"

"No way to know for sure."

"She seems like a great kid, happy. Smart too, did you see some of those math problems she was working on?" Jack detected a strong hint of pride in Sam's voice.

"Well if she's got even half your brains you know most people wouldn't be able to keep up with her."

She grinned and blushed. No matter how long they had known each other it still gave her a little thrill whenever Jack gave her those little compliments.

"Looking at it from strictly a genetic point of view she should be predisposed towards math and science. Sheppard isn't exactly a slouch in that department himself. She's going to need teachers and schools that can keep up with her and challenge her..."

Sam rambled on about Mei's future schooling and education options and Jack had to bite back a smirk. He knew it would happen eventually, that Sam's maternal streak would show itself, and he should have known it would be over Mei's love of math.

---------------

Jack and Sam beamed down into the gateroom and were greeted by Woolsey and Sheppard. Jack could see how incredibly uncomfortable Sheppard was and tried to lighten the mood by teasing, "So, Sheppard, about that gray you have to look forward to, may I just say that I thought it was very distinguished and very... general-like."

Sam sighed and shook her head.

Woolsey jumped in and suggested they go into the conference room.

As they sat down Sam could see that John was still very stiff and uncomfortable. And she addressed Jack, "Sir, I'd like to ask that we all have permission to speak freely, I think it's important that we're all able to discuss the matter at hand as candidly as possible.

Jack could see where she was going, both Jack and Sam still outranked John and it wouldn't be beneficial to anyone if he withheld his thoughts and emotions because of that. "I agree. I don't want anyone withholding anything, there is a little girl out there that is depending on us to make the best decisions we can for her. And the only way we're going to do that is if everyone puts their cards on the table."

Jack was looking pointedly at John when he said it and John nodded and replied, "Thank you, sir."

Sam asked a little hesitantly, "When can I meet her?"

Woolsey was about to tap his radio and find out her location when John spoke up, "She and Ronon were on the far side of the city when the Daedalus took up orbit. I radioed him and they started back. I told him we'd meet them in the mess for lunch. I thought...," he hesitated.

"What?" Sam asked.

"I just thought that a more casual meeting might be better for her. Especially with Ronon there. He's sort of become her buddy and bodyguard all in one."

Sam grinned and chuckled, "I can picture that. What were they doing way out there?"

Jack watched with interest as John's entire demeanor relaxed. John leaned back and with a twinge of pride said, "She likes drawing all kinds of kites and Zelenka helps her build them. That far pier is the best place for her to try and fly them."

Sam grinned again. "I used to love making kites as a kid."

The corners of John's mouth quirked just a little and he said, "Me too."

Jack looked down at his file in front of him trying to hide the smirk that he couldn't stop. He was suddenly much more optimistic about Sheppard and Carter being part of Mei's future.

Woolsey gently cleared his throat and spoke, "Well I guess we should start discussing the issue of Mei and her future care. There really isn't any legal precedent in this situation to guide us unfortunately but technically as Mei's genetic parents everyone feels that the preliminary decision-making should be yours, Colonel Carter, Colonel Sheppard."

"What do you mean by "preliminary decision-making" exactly?" John asked warily.

It was Jack to put it in plain English. "Basically we need to know if you or Carter, or you and Carter, want custody of Mei. If you do, then decisions about your current postings will have to be made."

"And if we don't?" Sam asked quietly.

Jack looked to her, then to Sheppard. Jack saw the other man clench his jaw but not say anything. Jack cleared his throat and answered Sam, "Then we would find someone with sufficient security clearance to adopt her back on Earth."

---------------

Ronon radioed that he and Mei were in the mess and they broke up the meeting in the conference room. When they reached the mess Sheppard hung back and let Jack, Sam, and Woolsey continue into the dining area. He watched as Mei stared in disbelief at Sam for a moment as they walked towards the table where she was sitting before she spied John near the entrance. Taking that as his cue to leave, John turned and quickly headed for the transporter. As the doors were closing behind him he heard the sounds of little feet running and Mei calling out, "Daddy! Daddy, wait!!"

John dropped his chin to his chest and closed his eyes and tried to breathe and collect himself in the solitude of the transporter. When the doors opened to the random location he had pushed on the controls he found himself stalking through Atlantis' halls with his hands fisted in rage and frustration. He walked to a nearby window and looked out over the city. Somehow in the quiet corridor he could still hear Mei's heartbroken cries for him.

---------------

Ronon had immediately run after Mei when she bolted after John. Woolsey, Jack, and Sam soon followed. Ronon found her at the transporter pounding on the doors and calling for John. The other three had just rounded the corner when they heard Mei yell at Ronon, "No. I hate it here. I wanna go home," before running off. Ronon just looked at the other three adults and with a shrug took off after Mei.

Jack turned to Woolsey and demanded, "What the hell just happened?"

Reluctantly Woolsey replied, "Colonel Sheppard has kept his distance from Mei since the first day. He refuses to interact with her. She doesn't understand why."

Jack sighed. "That makes two of us."

"General, for what it's worth, I have gotten reports that others have seen him watching her from a distance on many occasions when she was unaware. And I understand that he's made nightly appearances at her room to verify with her escort that she was in safely for the night and a couple of times he even sat with her while she was sleeping. He's been extremely reticent to share his thoughts and feelings about Mei and the whole situation. I've tried talking to his friends and teammates but he hasn't shared much with them either, although Teyla did mention that Colonel Sheppard told her that he didn't want Mei to get too attached to him because Stargate Command would not allow her to remain on Atlantis."

They digested what he said for a moment and it was Sam that spoke, "That doesn't sound to me like he doesn't want her, it sounds like he's trying to protect her from having to say goodbye to him a second time."

Jack scrubbed his face with his hands and with a sigh, replied, "Yeah, except it's backfiring. Sam, why don't you go find Sheppard and talk to him."

"Me?"

"Yeah, you. If anyone knows how he's feeling right now it's you. Just talk to him, find out where his head's at."

"What are you going to do?"

He grinned. "I'm gonna go find Mei."

---------------

Woolsey radioed Ronon and gave Jack their location. He arrived at an out of the way balcony where Ronon was acting as a sentry in the doorway.

At Ronon's nod Jack stuck his head around the corner and surveyed. What he saw and heard almost broke his heart. The little girl with a thick dirty-blonde pony tail was hugging one of the support posts on the balcony and tearfully pleading, "'Lantis please talk to me. I promise I'll be good. Please talk to me. He doesn't want me here 'Lantis. I wanna go home. Please talk to me, you have to tell me how to get home. I want _my_ daddy, 'Lantis. Please... "

Over and over again she pleaded with the city to talk to her. Finally her little legs gave out in exhaustion and she slid down to sit on the floor of the balcony, still with her arms clutching the post.

Jack swallowed hard and tried to figure out what to say. He stepped out onto the balcony when he thought he was ready but the instant she looked at him and he saw more than familiar blue eyes staring out at him from John Sheppard's features all his prepared opening lines scattered to the wind. It had been one thing to see her in pictures, but here up close in person her parentage was even more evident. And it made Jack smile.

Before he could say anything, he was further blown away when she sniffed hard and whispered, "Uncle Jack?"

"Hey there." Jack looked around and picked a spot to sit on the balcony floor were he could lean up against wall. "So back home I was Uncle Jack huh?"

She nodded.

"Sweet. I've never been an uncle before. Can I get a t-shirt with that on it?"

The corners of her mouth quirked up just like Sheppard's had in the conference room and Jack's eyes softened. There was just no good solution to this whole convoluted mess.

Mei asked quietly, "Is Daddy mad at me? Is that why he doesn't love me any more?"

"No, sweetheart, he's not mad at you. Did anyone tell you how you got here?"

She shook her head and Jack patted the floor next to him. "C'mere." Once she settled herself next to him he continued. "This isn't the Atlantis you know, Mei." And in the simple words of which Jack was so fond, he tried to explain alternate realities and how she came be there.

---------------

John heard the footsteps approaching but didn't open his eyes. He was sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall with his legs stretched out in front of him. He registered that whoever it was slid down the wall to sit next to him. A tickle of perfume let him know that it was Sam.

He asked softly, "Is she alright?"

"Yeah. Jack...General O'Neill and Ronon are with her."

He opened his eyes and nodded. He looked over at Sam and with a little lopsided grin she held out a Powerbar and a bottled water. "I brought provisions."

He took them and forced a chuckle. He forced his attention on the opening the energy bar and said, "I have no idea what to say to you."

Sam was working on opening her own and teased back, "You? I'm the one talking to Atlantis' favorite."

He shook his head and broke off a bite and said before popping it into his mouth, "We are so screwed."

Sam nodded and blew her bangs out of her eyes, "Yep."

---------------

Mei had listened intently to Jack's patient explanation. She had been under the impression that she had switched places with another version of herself and had no idea she was unique. She thought for a minute and asked, "So this 'Lantis never made one of me for my Daddy and Mommy here?"

Jack was fairly disturbed that she knew that her Atlantis had been the one to "make" her. It just didn't seem right somehow. He replied gently, "No. Our Atlantis is a lot different than your Atlantis was. It sounds like your Atlantis could do some cool stuff that ours doesn't do."

She nodded. "So my Daddy that's here isn't really my Daddy? Or Mommy?"

"That's a tough one to answer. He's just like your daddy. Same with your mom. They've got all the same stuff. But they weren't lucky enough to have an Atlantis like yours to make you for them so they don't know you. They don't have any of the memories that you have. None of us do."

"So I'm like a stranger?"

"Yeah, kinda like that. Or maybe just a new friend we hadn't met yet."

---------------

"So kites huh?" John asked.

Sam chuckled, "Yeah. I really wanted to build a jet engine but my mom wouldn't let me, the kites were a compromise."

"I kept trying to build one big enough to lift me off the ground so I could fly."

"Did you watch the home videos of Mei?"

John wanted to lie, didn't want to talk about any of this. But he knew that Sam had to be nearly as freaked out over the situation as he was. "Yeah. She's, ah... pretty amazing huh?

"Fearless too. And smart. Did you see the stuff they had her working on?"

"Yeah, not surprising seeing as you're her mother and all."

"I've seen your personnel record, mister, so can the modest act. Plus you know, McKay had some fun filling me in on the whole Mensa thing."

John chuckled, "Ever say something that you knew was a mistake the second it left your mouth?"

"Oh, yeah. Your biggest mistake though was saying it in front of McKay."

John didn't say anything right away and the quiet moment stretched. Finally he cleared his throat and broached a sensitive topic. "Um. I, ah, just... look I can't speak for the other Sheppard obviously and I have no idea why exactly their Atlantis decided that you and I were some sort of perfect match but I just don't want there to be any misconceptions about you and I and our working relationship _here_. I meant what I said when I told you I have more respect for you than any other commanding officer I've ever had. And I am honored to be able to consider you a friend and a fellow officer. And I don't want any rumors starting saying anything contrary to that."

"Are you worrying about defending my honor, John?"

Her use of his first name threw him a little, but he replied honestly. "Look before I said yes to Elizabeth and came to Atlantis I didn't give a bunch of stuff any thought. But coming here and being part of the Stargate program I've finally learned what true sacrifice means. I know how many people you all lost at the SGC, I've read the mission reports. And I also know how much everyone gave up personally. Sacrifice at the SGC isn't just about being willing to take a bullet following orders for your country. It's being willing to give up not only your life, but pieces of your heart and soul sometimes when you have to. I know what you've given up, Sam. And you and the General have more than earned whatever it is that you have and I'll be damned if anyone is going to start rumors that might throw any sort of doubt on it."

Sam chewed on her bottom lip. She had never heard John say so much at one time or anything so heartfelt. "I don't think it was anything any of us were prepared for, we just didn't have a choice. It was just one thing after another after another. You know how that is. There's barely time to breathe and then you look up and two years are gone, then five, then ten. And half the faces at the base are new, not because people get reassigned, but because people die. Along the way we've all had to do things that will probably always wake us up in a cold sweat when we relive them in our sleep. Sometimes I'm surprised I made it this far to be honest. If I were a cat I'd definitely be out of lives. And now I've finally gotten to a point where I'm happy. I'm happy in my career, I'm happy in a relationship that most people can't understand, and I'm getting more and more excited as I wait for my ship to get finished. But now all that's been thrown into a tailspin that I can't get out of. And this is going to sound so incredibly selfish, but I don't think I want custody of Mei. I would like to be part of her life and get to know her but I don't want to raise her. I'm sorry."

It was the first time Sam had actually put her decision out there in actual words. John didn't look at her directly, but he could hear her trying not to cry as she finished saying her piece and he nudged her elbow, "That's not selfish. It's honest, Sam. That's all we can be. We didn't ask for any of this. None of it. And there is nothing to be sorry about." Another quiet moment stretched before he asked, "The other Sheppard, you think he was a good father?"

Sam sniffed and replied, "He was a great dad, John."

"Yeah, I thought so too."

Sam asked gently, "You _want_ custody don't you?"

---------------

Jack had his arm around Mei and he could feel how starved for affection she was. She was a kid that was used to getting hugged and kissed and that type of affection had been sorely missed since her arrival.

"So how'd you get that funny name anyway?" He teased as he gave her a little squeeze.

"'Lantis named me. Daddy said that when he saw me in the machine and he asked her who I was, 'Lantis said, "Mei". He thought it was my name but then he found out in the library that it means "mine". 'Lantis and Daddy used to fight about that. 'Lantis always won."

Jack chuckled. "It must have been neat to have her talk to you."

"She talked to me all the time. And sometimes she would sing really really really old songs. I didn't know what the words were but it was pretty. 'Lantis was sad when Mommy died, and sang really sad songs for me."

"I bet a lot of people were sad then."

"You were very sad. And Daddy was sad too, he always says Mommy was one of his best friends." Jack could imagine that. Being throw into parenthood they way they had been would have formed a bond between them and it would have been good for Mei if they were friends.

When Jack didn't say anything she continued sadly, "I can't remember Mommy. I try and watch the movies Daddy had on the computer but I can't see her here," she tapped her temple.

"You were very little when she died. It's okay that you don't remember her."

"The other Mommy that's here, is she nice?"

"She is one of the nicest people you'll ever meet. And she's smart like you. I bet you two will have lots of stuff to talk about."

"She _wants_ to talk to me?"

"Yes, she does. She's never had any kids though so you're gonna have to show her what's its all about."

He got a real smile out of Mei with that one. "I can do that."

"Mei, I know things are weird here and nothing is like it's supposed to be but you just have to give us a little time to get to know you, okay?"

She nodded. Then thought for a moment and asked, "Daddy too?"

"Him especially. He's a good guy and he justs wants what's best for you. Just give him some time okay?"

"Okay, Uncle Jack. I can do that. I don't want him to be sad."

"I know. Now whatdaya say we go get some lunch?"

He stood up and after brushing off his pants he held out his hand and she didn't hesitate to slip hers in and close her fingers around his index finger. Jack had a weird moment of dejavu as he remembered Charlie doing that same thing.

With a little wink to Ronon on their way out, they headed back to the mess hall.

---------------

"What I might want doesn't matter, what's best for Mei does. She deserves to be in a home with a parent or parents that love her and can give her all the attention she needs. And she needs to do that far away from the Pegasus galaxy and the Wraith." He paused and turned towards Sam, "I can't go back to Earth yet, Sam. The job's not done here. You of all people know what I'm talking about, it's why you never quit. And though no one's ever said it, I _am_ the one that woke up the Wraith. Me. And I can't leave Atlantis until there's an end to this. I just can't. I have to see it through and I'll either succeed in defeating the Wraith or die trying. And the last thing that little girl needs is another dead father."

"I know. _I know_." Sam emphasized then asked, "So that's why you've been avoiding her? So she won't get attached?"

"Yeah. I thought it was the right thing to do. Don't take this the wrong way but I was hoping you would take her. That way I'd know she was safe and being taken care of by a good person. Somebody that would help her get back to being that happy little girl in the videos. I understand why you don't want to, don't get me wrong. I was just...."

"Hoping. I know." Sam sighed and closing her eyes, thumped her head back against the wall and threw John's own words back at him, "We are so screwed."

"Yep."

---------------

Jack and Mei were sitting side by side with Ronon across from them in the mess. They had trays in front of them with sandwiches and french fries made from an odd pink potato-like vegetable that was popular in Pegasus. Mei was extremely animated as she shared a story with Jack and Ronon. The sound of her giggling carried far in the dining area and many people stopped and stared. For most it was the first time they had seen Mei being anything but sullen and withdrawn. It also went a long way in reinforcing that she was in fact just a normal little girl and not something to be feared.

Sam and John entered the mess and heard the giggling. Without being seen themselves, they moved to a spot to watch Mei and Jack.

They watched quietly for a few minutes, lumps in both of their throats. They watched as Mei held Jack's attention completely and how he would say silly things to make her laugh. They saw that when she asked him a question he would answer it as best and honestly as he could. They also watched as Jack gave her a one-armed hug when she said something particularly silly and watched as Mei practically melted into it. It didn't take long for the light bulbs to go off over John and Sam's heads.

Simultaneously they turned to each other and asked, "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

When they both nodded and turned their attention back to Jack and Mei, Sam said, "He loves kids."

John replied, "He's got security clearance."

"He's got extra bedrooms."

"He'd keep her safe."

"He'd make sure we were still a part of her life."

John met Sam's eyes and asked seriously, "You think he'd do it?"

"I don't know. But I definitely think we should to present it to him as our preferred option. What do you think?"

"I think all things considered it would be the perfect place for her. But I have to ask you something, because I would _never_ ask General O'Neill. I know he lost a son, has he ever mentioned wanting more kids?"

"Not directly but he did take quite an interest in Cassandra and acted as a sort of an adopted uncle. And we had that little boy the Retu sent to us that I'm pretty sure he would have adopted if we had been able to cure his degenerative problems instead of having to send him off to the Tok'ra. I don't think his son Charlie's death will be a factor. But we won't know unless we ask him."

The giggling started back up and John said quietly, "You think maybe it'd be alright to join them for a little while?"

Sam reached over and gave his forearm a friendly squeeze of support, "C'mon. Let's go see what all that giggling's about."

---------------

Ronon saw them approach and made himself scarce as they reached the table. Sam said lightly, "Got room for two more?"

As they sat down Mei's eyes grew large and she whispered, "Daddy. Mommy."

Jack's hand on her back grounded Mei a little. Sam smiled and said gently, "Hi, Mei."

Mei smiled at Sam and turned to Jack and said, "She looks like she did in the movies."

Jack grinned at her and teased, "Told ya."

Jack could see that Sheppard's body was tense and he was a little wild around the eyes. It was a look Jack knew well, it generally preceded someone's flight response kicking into high gear.

Mei nodded and looked at John and started to say something then stopped. Then she looked at Jack for support. He said, "Go ahead, say what you want to say."

She met John's eyes and said, "Uncle Jack said that I'm kinda like a stranger. That nobody remembers me, even you. And he said that my daddy stayed in the other 'Lantis and sent me here so I wouldn't get the spots and go to sleep too. He said that you look like my daddy and you have all the same stuff inside like my daddy, just like this 'Lantis looks the same but won't talk to me. Everything's all the same but it's different too."

John swallowed hard. Could a good portion of her stress and misery have been relieved weeks ago by someone simply sitting down and telling her the truth? He hated himself more than a little for not thinking of it himself. He nodded and tried to put a pleasant expression his face. "That sounds about right, Mei. Your father just wanted to keep you safe. And he and Atlantis figured out that you would be safe with us. He loved you very much and it was very brave of him and you to do it. I'm not him, Mei, but I'm a lot like him. And I would like to get to know you and let you get to know me. How's that sound?"

Mei nodded so fast and so excitedly that all the adults couldn't help but smile.

Sam reached over and stole one of Jack's fries and said, "I heard you were out flying kites this morning."

Mei nodded, her eyes going rapidly between John and Sam. "I draw them and Radek helps me make them. But only if I get the ge...geom..."

"Geometry?" Sam supplied.

"Yeah, if I get the geometry right he helps me turn my picture into a real kite."

"I used to make kites with my mom when I was your age. It's fun, huh?"

Jack watched as Sam, John, and Mei engaged in a conversation about kites and flying and geometry. He noted that the comfort level around the table was growing the longer they talked. As he watched the three of them interacting, some things clicked into place in his own mind. Finally he decided to nudge and said, "You know it's too nice a day to stay inside, I think you guys should go back out to the pier with one of Mei's kites."

The smug little look on Jack's face let John and Sam know that it wasn't a suggestion. And soon enough they were dutifully trudging to the pier, with a kite in hand and a beaming Mei bounding along with them.

---------------

Woolsey found Jack a while later standing in front of a window that overlooked the three of them out on the pier. He noted the scene out on the pier and commented, "Well now, that wasn't something I expected to see."

"Yeah. Kinda cool though, huh?"

Woolsey chuckled, "That's one way to describe it. How did you manage it?"

"Mei and I had a little heart to heart. She was under the impression somehow that she just got swapped with another version of herself, she couldn't figure out why Sheppard was acting like he didn't know her. She didn't know that there wasn't one of her here, and she didn't realize she couldn't go home again. So I told her the truth in a way she could understand it."

"Does she realize that her real father is most likely dead?"

Jack sighed and said, "She knows about the plague and about folks not waking up. She thinks that's what happened to her father but she said she wasn't worried because he wasn't alone because "Atlantis" was with him."

"I guess that's a kinder, gentler way of thinking about it. We'll all just keep the fact her father's last log entry was that he set the self-destruct to detonate thirty minutes after his Atlantis verified Mei's safe transport to ourselves."

"Yeah. That particular tidbit is going to get buried. She doesn't need to know that."

"Do you think either Colonel Carter or Colonel Sheppard are considering custody?"

"Actually I was just about to come and find you. We might as well start the paperwork because I know how this going to shake out."

---------------

After spending the entire afternoon outside, John and Sam left Mei in Ronon's capable hands while they headed for the conference room to meet with Jack and Woolsey.

John's gut was churning. He was trying to sort out the words in his head to tell them that although he wanted to be part of Mei's life, that he didn't want custody. Part of him didn't want to face General O'Neill, the man who had lost his son involuntarily, and tell him that he was willingly giving Mei up. He was also trying to figure out exactly how to broach the subject of General O'Neill taking custody of Mei himself.

Sam's thoughts were in direct parallel to John's. She just didn't know exactly how Jack was going to take what they were about to present to him.

In the transporter Sam glanced over at John and saw the trepidation on his face. She pressed a symbol on the transporter controls and it came to a gentle stop. When it did, John turned and looked at her questioningly.

"Um. Look. I just... I just want you to know that no matter how this goes in there, I think you're doing the right thing. I know what Atlantis means to you. And I know what defeating the Wraith means to you. You're a good man John Sheppard. And don't let Jack or Woolsey or even yourself tell you otherwise. I'm honored to serve with you and to count you as a friend. And other than maybe Daniel, just because I've known him longer, I can't think any other friend I'd rather be in this mess with than you."

Before John could say anything he found himself being squeezed in tight hug. It had been a really long time since anyone had given him any sort of physical comfort and support and he almost forgotten how good it felt. John found his arms around her squeezing back. He said hoarsely into her hair, "You do know that if that other me wasn't already dead I would so find a way to go and kick his ass for what he's put us through."

Sam chuckled, "I know. I'd help."

With a final squeeze, they separated and Sam hastily wiped her eyes as John nonchalantly tried to do the same.

---------------

When they arrived at the conference room, Jack and Woolsey were already sitting. There were two file folders in front of empty chairs and they took the hint and sat in those chairs. Jack's expression was neutral but Sam had known him long enough to know when he was up to something. And that was confirmed when Jack teased, "Have fun outside, kids?"

There was just something in his accompanying grin that smacked of the cat eating the canary.

Woolsey cleared his throat and began, "I know our meeting was cut short earlier...."

John met Jack's eyes and blurted out, "I can't take custody."

A painful silence fell over the room and John continued, "It's not that I don't want to, because in another time and place where there were no Wraith and Atlantis was safe I'd keep her in a heartbeat. But we don't live in that reality, we live in this one. And here, she needs to go back to Earth where she's safe."

Jack's expression had turned serious the moment John had interrupted Woolsey. But although his face was stony, Jack's words were gentle as he replied, "I know. She needs to go but you need to stay. And you don't need to try and explain that, Sheppard, I'm probably one of few that gets it. The job's not done here yet and Atlantis needs you." He paused and turned his eyes toward Sam, "And you've got a shiny new ship coming with your name on the commander's chair. I get that, too."

Sam sniffed and said quietly, "So where's that leave Mei?"

She had been hoping that her question would allow them to segue in to presenting their idea about him taking her. But she, along with John beside her, were completely shocked when Jack announced with his signature smirk, "Miss Mei is going to come live with her Uncle Jack in Washington."

---------------

Jack was the one to break the news to Mei. He had packed a picnic and they were exploring the safe parts of the city.

"So, Mei, have you been to Earth?"

"Two times. We went through the Stargate. We went someplace Daddy called Aspen where there was lots of snow. He tried to teach me how to ski. But I didn't like it. I fell down a lot."

He chuckled, "A lot of people do."

She surprised him when she asked quietly, "I can't stay on 'Lantis can I? Cause the Wraith can still come?"

"No, you can't, sweetheart, I'm sorry."

"My daddy beat the Wraith. They didn't come to our 'Lantis any more."

"I know he did, and a good job he did too. But in this Atlantis we're still trying to beat them and your daddy here needs more time to do that. And he can't do that if he's worrying about keeping you safe at the same time."

"So I'm gonna go live on Earth?"

"Yep, that's the plan."

"Am I gonna live with Mommy?"

"You know how we have spaceships?" At her nod he continued, "Well we have a brand-new one being built that's for the scientists to explore in, and your mom, well, she was picked to be the commander of that ship. So, no, you won't be living with Mommy."

"So where am I gonna live? Who's gonna take care of me?"

He knelt down on one knee so he was eye to eye with her. "How's about coming to live with your old Uncle Jack?"

"Really?"

"Really."

She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him for all she was worth. It was her only response and the only one Jack needed.

---------------

Once Mei knew she couldn't stay on Atlantis, John allowed himself to spend time with her in the few days remaining before the Daedalus' departure. It was a gentle beginning to a bond between them.

---------------

The planets visible moons had risen and a little crate with the belongings that Mei had managed to collect in her stay on Atlantis had been beamed up to the Daedalus and John and several others were in the gateroom to see Mei off.

Teyla's farewell was heartfelt and a bit formal. Radek accepted a hug awkwardly, and after pushing up his glasses told her to keep emailing him her drawings and he would check her math. Rodney was another awkward one, but there was odd softness in his eyes when he said goodbye and told her to be good.

Ronon wasn't awkward or formal in the least, he simply lifted Mei up into a bear hug that made her giggle. He got a kiss on the cheek for his efforts that had everyone in the room smiling.

Her goodbye with John was much more bittersweet. He dropped to his knees and held a teary Mei. He whispered for her ear alone, "You be good now and listen to your Uncle Jack. And you send me all the emails you want, okay? You'll have to tell me all about your new school and your new friends. And I'll come to visit when I can. I promise. And don't you grow up too fast, alright?"

She pulled back and looked him in the eye and said solemnly, "You beat the Wraith, Daddy. Then I can come back home to 'Lantis."

He pulled her back in tight for a squeeze and promised, "That's just what I'm gonna do then."

Mei whispered, "I love you, Daddy."

He knew how to respond, but hadn't realized until that moment that he actually felt it. "I love you, too, Mei."

---------------

Hand in hand with Jack and Sam they were ready to beam up when Jack looked down at Mei and asked, "Ready?"

A sudden look of horror crossed Mei's face and she exclaimed, "No, wait!"

She broke from their hands and went over to the wall and pressed her cheek to it and said, "Bye, 'Lantis. I'll miss you."

Rodney and the other scientists would later all swear that it was just a fluke power fluctuation but others would swear that the momentary dimming of all the lights in the gateroom at that precise moment was something else entirely.

---------------  
the end.


End file.
